Rompiendo la rutina
by Laura Sommeils
Summary: Quiero que me detengas y me folles ahora Alec, ya. Parece decirle cuando le mira con una ceja arqueada y la sonrisa de lado, socarrona hasta la médula. Para Anna y Jackie.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, por desgracia. Porque hola, sí, si fuera así Clary nunca habría existido, por empezar xD.

Esto era un borrador, sólo tenía escrito el final, pero será porque me puse toda fangirl con **Vrydeus** que me agarró la inspi y lo terminé, YAY. CLARO que es para vos :33333333333333333333333333 Por todos los Jace/Alec que leeremos/escribiremos ahora en el año que empieza, y para terminar el año con UNA DE LAS MEJORES OTP EVER *w*

También para **Cafesitodeldia** porque aunque hace nada de tiempo que nos estuvimos hablando ya te amo y eres una lovelyyyyy girl, y me escribis Alec&Jace y Luke, me escribiste de Luke Castellan, que adjasdjaspoiduas :D

* * *

Todos los días es lo mismo. Alec se levanta y le toca a la puerta de la habitación, entrando sin permiso pero sabiendo que lo tiene. Jace le sonríe de forma gamberra y perezosa, saliendo de la cama sólo con los boxers puestos. El cabello en todas direcciones, como invitando a su parabatai a que se lo acaricie.

Jace tomando alguna de las camisas que Izzie le ha comprado y abotonándola despacito. Muy, muy lento. Todo el tiempo mirando a Alec mientras lo hace.

_Andate a la puta madre, Jayce Wayland_. Eso es lo único que se le ocurre al chico mientras ve a su compañero mirándole con ojos hambrientos, como dándole a entender que quiere que sea él quien le diga que pare, y le desabotone la ropa.

_Quiero que me detengas y me folles ahora Alec, ya_. Parece decirle cuando le mira con una ceja arqueada y la sonrisa de lado, socarrona hasta la médula.

Pero Alec no lo hace porque eso sería decir, implicar, declarar y dar a entender que se muere por eso. Por follarlo en cada milímetro de la casa, de cualquier manera tanto imaginable como no y con el rubio gimiéndole en la oreja.

Y luego Jace sonríe, el asqueroso hijo de puta, y le revuelve el cabello antes de salir por la puerta.

-Vamos Alec, que no tenemos todo el día- Le dice el caradura, para luego reírse por lo bajo al caminar por el pasillo.

Siempre se van a lo de Taki's, a veces con Izzie, otras solos. Ellos prefieren la segunda opción, pero piensan que sería un poco mal educado y malvado de su parte decirle a la chica que no.

Jace coquetea con Kaelie por costumbre mientras le pide la orden, todo dientes blancos y cabello revuelto. Sí, pide la de los dos, como si fueran una pareja pero sin serlo. En el fondo, Alec desea que sean mucho más.

Comen tranquilos, o al menos eso es lo que Alec intenta. Porque en serio ¿cómo mierda se puede comer tranquilo con Jace Wayland mirándote como si fueras el plato fuerte del menú?

Le mira inquisitivo mientras toma otro sorbo de su capuccino. Ojos confusos y los pelos de la nuca levantándose. Un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

Jace le sonríe de lado mientras deja el dinero justo para pagar la comida sobre la mesa y le señala con expresión divertida hacia la pequeña salita del personal, mostrándole la llave pendiente de su dedo índice con expresión orgullosa. Diciéndole en un tono que no puede traer nada bueno-Vamos, Alec, ven.-

Se levanta y espera que lo siga. Caminar felino y elegante, como si quisiera decirle al mundo (como le dice siempre, en realidad): éste es Jace Wayland, te conviene amarlo.

Gesto impaciente cuando le abre la puerta para que Alec entre primero. Y cuando lo hace, apenas pone un pie en la habitación, Jace lo empuja hacia dentro de la habitación acorralándolo contra una pared.

Y lo besa, así, sin preámbulos o advertencias. Es rudo, rápido y salvaje. Pero se siente tan malditamente bien atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, que mucho como que no le importa. Le sigue la corriente y su mente está como en blanco, como si el mundo hubiera explotado y ya no quedara nada. Cuestión es que a veces, en ocasiones, el nada implica, _es_, el todo.

Jace, al separase, se ríe de su cara, dice algo que suena a "aún tienes un poco de capuchino sobre los labios" y le besa otra vez. En esta ocasión es lento y Alec llega a notar las pequeñas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, la manera en que las manos de Jace se sitúan sobre sus caderas, acariciando sobre la ropa. El cosquilleo que su cabello le produce al rozarle la frente. El sonido de su gemido cuando le muerde los labios.

Casi puede escuchar su mente gritando _Jace, Jace, Jace_ a todo volumen mientras éste le mira con sorna y le mete mano debajo del pantalón. Y luego, mientras siente el roce y cierra los ojos, parece como si sus neuronas ya no pudieran hacer sinapsis. Principalmente, porque cuando siente su mano tocándolo ahí, lo único en lo que puede pensar es _Oh, mierda_.

Ese día rompen la rutina

Realidad es, se siente de puta madre.


End file.
